Walk into my dream
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Angel verse. Sequel k povídce Worried about you. Přímo za ním se ozvaly kroky, lehké a skoro jako dětské, a stejný hlas jako předtím, jen o něco škádlivější a možná pobavený, ho znovu oslovil. „Spenci." Aaron/Spencer


Spencer se okolo sebe zmateně rozhlédl. Něco na tom, kde byl, bylo zvláštní, a on se nechápavě zamračil. Udělal dva váhavé kroky dopředu, ale hned se zase zastavil. Bylo tam ticho, až moc velké. Nepřirozené ticho, z kterého mu běhal mráz po zádech. Vzduch byl jako ztuhlý, nehybný a tak podivně vlhký, až měl Spencer pocit, že se mu lepí na kůži. Zachvěl se. Kde to kruci je?

Pomalu obešel místnost a snažil se přitom ignorovat to ohlušující ticho, které mu tlačilo na uši. Nic mu tady nebylo povědomé. Nebyl u sebe doma, nebyl ani v žádném domě, kde byl někdy na prohlídce nebo někoho zatknout – a Spencer si mohl být docela dobře jistý, že by si pamatoval, kdyby tady už někdy byl – a taky si nepamatoval, jak se sem dostal.

Dveře tiše zaskřípaly, když je otevřel, a on se otřásl, když ten zvuk narušil ticho. Trochu váhavě vystrčil hlavu a podíval se napravo i nalevo. Vypadalo to, jako by byl na nějaké hotelové chodbě, spousta dveří, kam se podíval, stěny v šeru vypadaly šedivé a koberec na zemi zanedbaný, s nějakým vzorem, který nedokázal rozpoznat.

Zavřel za sebou a vydal se po chodbě, ve stejném směru, jak se zmenšovala čísla na dveřích, a mračil se víc a víc, protože se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že měl už dávno někoho potkat. Pokud to byl hotel, měl by jít někdo po chodbě nebo by mělo být slyšet něco z některého z pokojů, nějaká hádka nebo dětský pláč, nebo ne?

Spencerovi naskočila husí kůže a on trochu zrychlil. Kde byl vůbec Aaron? Pokud sem šli někoho zatknout, nebo si s někým promluvit, neměl by tam být s ním? Nebo Morgan? Možná Rossi?

Nebo kdokoli?

„Spenci?" ozvalo se za ním najednou tiše, hlas, který mu přišel povědomý, ale nedokázal si ho zařadit.

Spencer se rychle otočil, ale chodba za ním byla prázdná, nikde ani náznak toho, že by tam někdo byl. Spencer se zamračil. Tohle nebylo normální. Nic z toho, co tady bylo, nepůsobilo úplně normálně, a on nemohl přijít na to, čím to je.

Přímo za ním se ozvaly kroky, lehké a skoro jako dětské, a stejný hlas jako předtím, jen o něco škádlivější a možná pobavený, ho znovu oslovil. „Spenci."

Spencer se otočil a doufal, že bude dost rychlý na to, aby zahlédl – aby zahlédl kohokoli, kdo si z něj dělal legraci, ale chodba byla prázdná, stejně jako předtím, a on pootevřel pusu. „Hej?" zavolal. „Kdo je to?"

Nikdo mu neodpověděl a Spencerovi se rozbušilo srdce, protože to až příliš připomínalo… Spencer polkl a potřásl hlavou, nehty zaryté do dlaní. To nebylo možné. To, že slyšel, že na něj někdo volá, tichý, pobavený hlas přímo za ním, i když za ním nikdo nebyl, na tom přece nebylo nic zvláštního, správně? Nemuselo to znamenat… Spencer se zhluboka nadechl, a pak se obrátil zády ke stěně a sjel po ní na zem, pohled obrácený do chodby, aby mu neuniklo, kdyby se někdo znovu objevil.

Nikdo nepřišel, žádné dítě, které by vysvětlilo ty tlumené kroky, nikdo, kdo by ho pronásledoval a dělal si z něj legraci a děsil ho.

„Spenci," oslovil ho tentýž hlas o pár vteřin později, přímo před jeho obličejem, bez jakéhokoli viditelného zdroje, a Spencer se přikrčil, paže obemknuté okolo kolen, a roztřásl se po celém těle.

„Spenci, podívej se na mě," ozval se nad ním Aaron a Spencer okamžitě zvedl hlavu.

Aaron stál vedle něj, pohled obrácený k němu a Spencera napadlo, jak je možné, že ho neslyšel přicházet.

„Aarone," vydechl s úlevou a vyhrabal se na nohy. „Co tady děláš?"

„Vezmu tě odsud," řekl mu Aaron klidně, dotkl se jeho ramene, a najednou byli na břehu jezera, úplně sami. Stáli v trávě, Aaron pořád přímo před ním, dlaň ještě pořád na jeho rameni, a když se okolo sebe Spencer rozhlédl, zjistil, že jen pár metrů od nich je lavička.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se zmateně a s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu se podíval na Aarona. Prsty se mu pořád ještě třásly „Jak jsme se sem dostali?"

Aaron sklouzl rukou z jeho ramene a odstoupil na krok od něj. V jeho obličeji nebyla ani stopa po jeho slavném stoicismu, jeho rysy jemné, když se na Spencera díval. „Tohle je jenom sen," řekl mu jemně. „Není to skutečné, nic z toho, co je tady, nebo co bylo v tom hotelu, kde jsem tě našel, nebylo skutečné."

Spencer přimhouřil zamyšleně oči a chvíli ho sledoval. „Kromě tebe," řekl tiše, s jistotou.

Aaron se pousmál koutkem úst a přikývl. „Kromě mě. Vždycky pro tebe přijdu. Vždycky tě odvedu pryč, když budeš mít strach. Nikdy nebudeš sám, dokud mě budeš chtít. Vždycky budu hlídat tvé sny."

Spencer dlouze vydechl. „Vždycky tě budu chtít," oznámil pevně a objal ho.


End file.
